User talk:Happy2432
Talk Page Well I know Fanboy and Chum Chum are cool but I live in Mexico and here only pass in channel 5 at 2:00 so I can´t see it because I´m in school :( but doesnt matter I love Kile X) Nsponge20: Hi Happy, I know you say about i'm never respond. I'm still allright so don't worry. =) Nsponge20 23:35, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Nsponge20: Don't worry Happy2432, Fanboy & Chum Chum is not gonna cancelled. That show is still re-run right? New episodes was last few weeks ago, I hope there's Slime Day or Lucky Charms episode next month. You'll be all right. ^U^ Nsponge20 04:25, February 29, 2012 (UTC) FanKyleChum: I know right! I just don't see whats so annoying about the FanMan Yeah sure! I'll try my hardest. IT IS MY DESTINY TO MAKE SURE SHE JOINS THIS WIKI! Wow, you very good making infobox on Home pageand other pages, good job Happy! =D Nsponge20 23:57, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Patrickwickersham98: Could you or anyone else from this wiki help me edit my wiki called nicktooons games wiki? FanKyleChum: Omigosh YES! That was so hawt! I totally swooned too! <3 >w< ``And just as I can rise, I can descend.`` 00:37, March 20, 2012 (UTC) FanKyleChum: OMGGGG! I noticed that Kyle has ALOT of animation errors too! Maybe it's because his design is slightly more complex than oher characters. Also, his nose messes up alot. Sometimes it's a bit bug, or out of place. Weird, huh? ``And just as I can rise, I can descend.`` 21:22, March 31, 2012 (UTC) FankyleChum: Uh, yeah. I bought it on Itunes :D Sure thing! I shall uplaod it to youtube and link you back to it. But, I have one question.. how do you flip it? And a follow up if may, do you want "The Last strawberry Fun Finger" too? Cause that episode is the one before "Power out".``And just as I can rise, I can descend.`` 21:04, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the hold up on the last strawberry fun finger and power out.. my editor is being poo. It says Quick time videos are locked,and I can't edit them. ``And just as I can rise, I can descend.`` 00:29, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I found 4 episodes(Slime Day, Boog Zapper, Frosty Mart Dream Vacation and Field Trip of Horrors) that is not aired in USA on VideoDisc site. Nsponge20 03:26, April 18, 2012 (UTC) FanKyleChum: OOH OHH! Ihave an idea!! On all the websites possible, we could search for her. Like, put up journals and such saying "BryceDella FOLLOW THIS LINKKK" Er something. XD Also, where have you been getting the pictures for "Slime day"? If you don't mind me askin XD; Nsponge20: Can you make "Template:Mainpage/News" --->>> http://roblox.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Mainpage/News because I can't remember how to add template page. >__< Nsponge20 13:33, April 30, 2012 (UTC) FanKyleChum: Heya! I talk to Nsponge20 a lot, and I've recently talked to her last night. I'm pretty sure she's alright, I hope so anyway! I told her she might wanna check out the messages on her account. Happy, are you still there? You don't see my message after I sent for you. I hope you're okay. =( Nsponge20 02:21, May 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry! have some new pictures that I sent for Fanboy and Chum Chum clubs, on Fanpop. if you want to use it. Okay, I'll tell her. =) Nsponge20 23:03, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for blocking that person(Milkypastel) who upload those gross pictures, can you deleted those gross pictures that he/she upload photo. And I'll keep on those vandalizers on fanboy.wikia.com, if those of them from that wikia site come in to ruin it I'll block them or you'll block them. ^U^ Nsponge20 00:05, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Happy, can you help to edit Template:Mainpage/BlogsTemplate:Mainpage/Blogs? Cause I can't figure out to make header thing and header color stuff. I suck at it. >_<* Nsponge20 23:23, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Nsponge20: My friend haven't been on Wikia in 2 years ago that she tell me so yeah and my other friend windsofchange13 is haven't been on DeviantART all day because her computer is not work I think. =/ Nsponge20 00:00, May 22, 2012 (UTC) LennyBoogShipper would be something like a couple? not make Boog and Lenny as a couple, they are not a couple. I think it's stupid and wrong. this is ridiculous, they are not gay. Boog does not like Lenny, and I love Boog. how do you think I feel about it? I know I'm not own anything here, but I think this is wrong and should not be done here. I would never support something like this. everyone thinks wrong when I say that Boog is my boyfriend, and I love him with all my heart. Boog and Lenny should be a couple? Boog not care about him. Boog does not care about anyone, is not gay, and is not nobody's boyfriend. Only obsessed with the Chimp Chomp machine, but not a boyfriend. When I say he's my boyfriend, it's because I love him. I've never seen anyone who loves him in this show and not see him saying that is the boyfriend of someone. Chimp Chomp also do not love him, Boog was attacked in GameBoy episode. where is the love? is not a couple, okay. I've seen videos and BooLen drawings, I really hate it. I really do not want to see someone with Boog, really hurt me. but that's okay if the meaning is friendship, not romantic. but I do not support this friendship, I hate Lenny. I want Boog alone without anyone, I think he also does not care much about it Hi I hope we could be friends bye Nsponge20: How to get those FBnCC episode picture that's not air in USA?(like Funny Face, The Cold Rush etc.) Nsponge200: My friend on DA(lauraluvsRumpel) upload FBnCC stickers pic and she found it on Ebay and Amazon ----- > link Hello Happy2432, I am not being rude, but don't block me, when I'm looking at family-friendly stuff on this wiki. Yours trustworthy RebeccaTheSorceress. When I upload FBnCC videos, Youtube will removed from copyrights. And when I get 3 stirkes, my YT account will closed so I can't upload some FBnCC video. Sorry. =( Nsponge20 02:40, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I can't get some episodes on iTunes with explain money so I can't get FBnCC episode either. But I'm still have some episodes on my computer that Brace upload on YouTube before those episode got remove by copyrights. o3o Nsponge20 03:16, June 25, 2012 (UTC) You must click preview first then there's publish on the bottom right and that's it. Nsponge20 17:37, June 30, 2012 (UTC) How come? Nsponge20 17:41, June 30, 2012 (UTC) no efense but i think u do almost EVERY THING on this wiki!--Adysonsuperfan 18:33, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Fanboy & Chum Chum is take long haitus so I don't know when that show come back. If FBnCC didn't air on Nick for long time, new episode will air on Nicktoons just like Mighty B, Back at the Barnyard and Planet Sheen. Nsponge20 15:13, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Should I help you with editing Wiki Navigation? Nsponge20 22:09, July 6, 2012 (UTC) I'll try but I can't erase "On the wiki" and it won't fit. >3< Nsponge20 23:24, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks. And done! =D Nsponge20 23:44, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Done. Nsponge20 01:06, July 7, 2012 (UTC) You have Nick account right? Nsponge20 01:37, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh. I have Nick account too! My username is 123Keroro. =3 Nsponge20 02:00, July 10, 2012 (UTC) What is "rules of the road"? I never heard that rules before. Nsponge20 02:26, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I'll block them and should I protect/locked all the pages so that Wikia Contributors or vandalizers won't edit it? Nsponge20 (talk) 14:20, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Alright and I already block that person. Nsponge20 (talk) 14:48, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Wuau this new cover is fantastic GOOD WORKLittleKitty 18:06, July 14, 2012 (UTC) I don't know, maybe they're taking a break or something? *shrug* Nsponge20 (talk) 02:05, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I have seen Slime Day and other episodes on Videodisc site, I watch every Fanboy and Chum Chum episodes in Season 1 and 2. Nsponge20 (talk) 19:55, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah and I use Google Translate to translate some langurages like Japanese and Spainish but I don't know I'm gonna translate Russian what they're saying. o3o Nsponge20 (talk) 15:18, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Happy. Do you know Marcia Pizeti watch all episodes of FBnCC Season 2 in her country Brazil because I tell her on DeviantART(she has DA account) about take a photos of Boog in unair episodes and she said she watch all of it. She's so lucky! >_< And look at my friend's jorunal about it and look at Marcia's comment -----> http://lauraluvsrumpel.deviantart.com/journal/FBCC-episodes-still-need-to-air-317443076 and I comment her Boog's picture -----> http://comments.deviantart.com/1/317424369/2667452987 Nsponge20 (talk) 15:21, July 29, 2012 (UTC)